Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for rehabilitation and, in particular, to powered prosthetic or orthotic systems usable to rehabilitate and/or train a patient.
Description of the Related Art
The number of disabled persons and amputees is increasing each year as the average age of individuals increases, as does the prevalence of debilitating diseases such as diabetes. As a result, the need for prosthetic and orthotic devices is also increasing. Conventional orthoses are often external apparatuses used to support a joint, such as an ankle or a knee, of an individual, and movement of the orthosis is generally based solely on the energy expenditure of the user. Many conventional prostheses, which include artificial substitutes for a missing limb, are also passive devices that rely mostly on the muscle strength of the user. Such passive devices can often lead to movement instability, high energy expenditure on the part of the disabled person or amputee, gait deviations and other short- and long-term negative effects.
To address some of the foregoing drawbacks, some prosthetic and orthotic devices are equipped with basic controllers that artificially mobilize joints and are capable of powering basic motions. Certain users, such as first-time users, however, often may have difficulty adapting to the powered motion of such prosthetic or orthotic devices due to a lack of experience, voluntary muscle control and/or balance.